Singed Wings
by yayturtle
Summary: Max gets kidnapped, the flock burns down the new lab to save her, they get kidnapped and someone looses the ability to fly. This leaves us at the beginign of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Bye, See Ya, Chow

I awoke on the floor lying next to several dead erasers. I tried to move. I couldn't. Pain was searing inside my chest. I felt dizzy. I slowly raised my head and took a look around. The roof was completely burned off. I could see the blue background of the sky covered in smoke. I looked down at myself. My left leg ached. I was a bloody mess. My shirt was splattered with blood and so were my pants. I remember seeing Fang and the rest of the flock trying to save me, and then taken away with some Erasers who were almost burning alive.

Now all I could see were dead bodies of once strong erasers. I realized something was missing. I slowly used my stomach muscles to lift myself up. My back! Something was wrong. When I was lying on the ground my back was completely leveled on the ground. I frantically and painfully reached to where my wings were and all I felt was singed skin. My wings were burnt off.

I held in a scream. (For as long as I could too) I heard an ambulance. Then it screeched to a stop. Dr. Martinez jumped out. She came running towards me shouting, "Max! Max! Stay Awake!" My vision blurred so it was red and fuzzy. Then I did something I was trying to prevent. I let out a long blood-curdling scream. Then I felt myself hoisted on a matt, and I feinted.

I awoke. Slightly remembering what went on the day before. I started to kick and punch. (Most of my wounds at this point were healed except for two gaping ones in my back.) Instantly I felt my mom's soft, gentle hands rest on my arm. "Max, Max! It's okay!" I reluctantly calmed down. Then cried. "How can anything be okay? My wings are gone! I have no clue where the flock is! Heck, I don't even know if they are alive!" I shouted in fury. "Max, everything is okay." I continued crying. My back screamed pain and emptiness. As soon I was calmed down I was fed some food and I slept some more.

This was the worst time of my life. I wanted to jump out the window again, only this time knowing I had no wings. I tried to focus on the bright side. The flock has escaped before, so they can do it again. No, because I was leading them. Well, maybe they won't be experimented on. No, the school isn't that merciful. Maybe my wings would grow back. No, if you cut off a bids wings, its like cutting off a persons arm. So, they probably won't grow back.

Okay, so there wasn't a bright side. Especially to this story. "Max," my thoughts were disrupted by mom's voice. "Max, since you're wings burned um off… I think that you should come live with Ella and I. And since the erasers probably won't need you, um you should go to school too." "Okay." "So lets get in the car and I'll help you out."

That evening we arrived at Ella's house. "Can, you get yourself out?" "Yes." We walked up to the house. I then later learned that Ella was on a sleep over and that I would get some peace and quiet. I lay in a bed in a room that was set-aside just for me. Later that night mom called me for dinner. I came down said grace and dug into the mashed potatoes. My wings were gone, but I still had my special abilities, some bird like features, and a big appetite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; A Friend

Several weeks later I started going to school. Let me just say it's a lot easier without five other people to look after. I still just love the homework though! (Hint of sarcasm there.) A week after that we had our first Life Science test.

"What? A test already!" the girl beside me nodded. "This is a challenging school," she replied. "Hey, what's your name?" "Max." "Cool name. Want to join me for lunch?" "Sure, I could really use a friend." "Me too." "Great, but what's your name?" "Suzie." And that is how I made my first friend. And I could tell she was trust worthy.

"You wanna come to my house to study for the Science Test?" I asked her at lunch. It felt like we had known each other forever though we only knew each other for several hours. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't had any real friends outside the flock (Not including my half sister). "Sure, I'll have to call my mom though, to tell her where I am." I slurped up the rest of my third juice box and started to get up. "Wait I have one question. Actually two. One, "How, do you eat so much and not get fat?" "Well I don't really know. Fast metabolism maybe?" "Oh, and you don't have any birds at your house do you? I'm really allergic." "That won't be a problem. They're all one now." "What do you mean, they're all gone now?" "It uh… died." "Aww, sorry about your bird." I threw my trash away, and she followed. Then we split up for classes.

We met up later on for art. Our project was to go out by the school pond and sculpt anything to do with nature. I finished my sculpture last and decided not to present it. Suzie came over to view it anyway though. She pulled a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and adjusted her delicate glasses. She was wearing a smack smothered in paint, over a green striped long sleeve top. She was wearing tan pants. She reminded me of Chelsea from High School Musical. Ella made me watch it twice, then the sequels.

"Whoa, that's good. What gave you that idea?" "Um… It's a… sculpting of what my bird would've looked like as a human with wings. His name was Nick." Then I realized that I had involuntarily sculpted a miniature statue of Fang. "It kind of looks like Fang from Fang's blog." "Oh, yeah I guess I sculpted it like this because he had the same dark personality." Then it hit me in the head! If Fang were alive he would write in his blog!

That night Suzie and I walked to my house. Her house was several blocks down. "Mom! I'm home!" "Okay, I'm in the kitchen." "C'mon." We walked in the kitchen. "Oh Max you've made a friend!" "Yeah." "Maybe this will help you move on from…" she trailed off. "From Nick, my bird?" I finished. "Yea, him." "Mom, this is Suzie." "Suzie, Mom." "Nice to meet you. Oh you two look so cute in your matching bags." I looked down to reveal that we had the same satchel. "Mom we're going upstairs." "Have you finished your homework?" "Yes we did it in study hall." We moved upstairs and into my room. I took out my Fang Statue and placed it on my dresser. Then I checked Fang's blog. It hadn't been written in for weeks. Drat!

"What is a Cell Membrane?" "A thin protective layer over the cell," I answered. "In more detail…" "Dinner!" "Coming!" I said to get out of more details. "C'mon." We skidded down the stairs and we ate.

The next day flew by. I have no idea what I made in science. Also during art I made replicas of the rest of the flock. We had a double art today! When it was time to leave on Friday, I had already scheduled a sleepover with Suzie for Saturday . I couldn't wait. Then some more important matters. Matters that made me put my full trust in Suzie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flock Members and the Hard to Handle Truth

As I was waiting for Max to get out of school a group a kids ran up to my car. "Dr. Martinez!" said a small voice. "What are you doing here?" asked a tall dark one then Max came walking out with Suzie. And another boy I had yet to meet. "Waiting for Max." I smiled. Then I saw her face turn red with happiness.

I saw five kids standing by my mom's car. Then I could feel myself have an adrenaline rush. Suzie and Zak hadn't noticed. Then I left them in the dust. "See ya tomorrow Suzie! And catch ya later Zak!" I ran towards Fang and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zak giving Suzie a cool look. They got on the bus, and I'm guessing they sat down. Then I pounced on Fang. "Whoa!" he shouted in shock.

One second I was standing at Dr. Martinez's car wondering what was up. The next I was pounced upon by and overexcited Max. "Whoa!" I shouted. I may be strong, and she may be light but, that HURT! "Max!" Shouted Angel from the side. Nudge an Angel crowded around Max. I have to admit I had really been scared. There have been times before where we thought Max was dead, but this time we had actually seen her dead. Or so we thought.

I was instantly crowded around. "Well, I certainly came here for no reason," my mom said through her window. She shoved us off and pulled away. We all ran down the block for no reason at all. Then we reached an empty field. They all took off. Fang went last with Angel. Angel continued flying up but Fang stopped, realizing I wasn't following. Then I felt a rush of sadness.

"Well hurry up!" "I can't." "Why not? Did you get laser feather removal or something?" "Well, Something along those lines." Everyone stopped in mid-hover. "I turned my back to them and took off my jacket. The shirt I was wearing went low in the back so two red scars showed. "Whoa!" Gazzy said. " Max! What happened to your wings?" "Did they get cut off? Did you have them torn off? Did they fall…"? Nudge asked in concern. Then Iggy interrupted… "Will someone just tell me what in the world is going on?" Angel must of flashed him the image or something because he calmed down. "What happened Max?" Fang asked smoothly he landed softly and walked over to me.

"They were burnt off in the fire." "Max we're sorry. We tried to save you from there, but in the process we were taken down." "I know, I'm not mad." I decided to change the subject. "So what happened to you guys?" I guessed Fang wanted out of this conversation so he went right with me. By this time everyone was back on he ground.

"We got captured," Nudge and Fang said at the same time. Fang decided to let Nudge talk us out of my no wingedness. "And then they took Gazzy for an experiment and now he has the ability to grow a donkey tail. Then they took Iggy and gave him the power to undo locks! That was an accident. Which was pretty stupid on their part. Because then we escaped! It was awesome. Then we went to stay with Jeb. He's retired now. Well, actually he's just retired off science. Now he's working as a professor. And now we saw you again! And…" "Nudge that's enough." We walked home, to my home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Knowing before the Ambush

I forgot to say earlier: DISCLAIMER: I do not own M.R.

Thanks for the constructive criticism Tummy monster!

Review!

We came in the door and to my surprise Zak, and Suzie were there. Then I remembered that Suzie has an allergy to feathers. She had already had dinner, and so had Zak. So, we didn't eat together. We all filed out to the back yard. There I hoped that Suzie wouldn't have an allergy attack. Well just my luck. Five seconds later she started sneezing like mad. "Are there any feathers back here?" "Um…" I glanced at Fang, then at the flock. "Um…" I turned around to think, accidentally revealing my back. "Max! What are those big scars on your back?" Uh-oh. Had to tell her now. "Um yeah there are feathers. Fang?" "Whatever." Zak was a tall kid. He looked tough, but as it turns out he's the opposite. Fang spread his wings out, Suzie sneezed harder and Zak fainted. I ran inside, retrieved one of my mom's vet masks, and put it over Suzie's head. She sneezed one last time then it ceased.

We all stood in a circle in silence and looked from one to another. "Shoot!" I said breaking the silence. "This would've gone great with a game of truth or truth." "That would've been fun," Iggy agreed. Iggy was the one closest to the trees. I was across from him with Zak, and Suzie on one side and Fang, Nudge, and Angel on the other. Then all of a sudden Iggy was jerked back. He yelped in surprise.

"Iggy?" I asked nervously. Then an Eraser stepped out, holding his arm tightly around Iggy's neck, while he struggled. Both of his feet were suspended above the ground. I gasped at the Eraser's appearance. He resembled Ari. But, he wasn't. "You may not know this, but I am Ari's cousin Sam. Nice to meet you again." (Sam, See book 2) "Sam? I don't know a Sam." "Oh really? Because not to long ago, we were on a date, while Fang was supposedly in love with what you call a 'red-headed wonder.'" Oh- My- Gosh! I did remember him. First I blushed then realized, I had kissed an Eraser! "Okay, that is just sick," I said louder than I wanted to.

Iggy had feinted at this point. Then at the sight of Iggy just dangling there, I involuntarily used a chin-up on Sam. He dropped Iggy, then commanded Gazzy and Angel to get him, Zak, and Suzie to safety. I ran after Sam. He led us out on a hot barren plain behind the house. About 100 meters away was a cliff. It led down into lots of vicious rapids. I made careful note not to go near the edge. It was a bigger jump to the other side than anyone could handle. It was actually a good mile or so wide. My back prickled. It stung actually. Flying had been my second nature. I wished more than ever it was back.

Nudge Fang and I formed a circle, back to back. I jump kicked a surrounding eraser in the muzzle. It crumpled and howled. The next eraser I hit, I hit in a wrong place. That one held his um, well where I kicked and he cried. It was amusing. I heard Fang chuckling. Nudge did a 180 swipe and knocked down four erasers. A line of erasers charged towards Fang. And before they could back up he kicked the first in the chest. They looked like little, well big, furry dominos. One fell back hitting another, then another, then another, and several more.

Finally, there were three Erasers left. While Fang was still lauging at his domino effect, I was pushed into him. "I love that your interested in building the worlds largest game of Eraser dominos, but you can practice it later," I said between gritted teeth. We fought for a minute, but Sam's gang was tough. Then one smacked Fang in the face. I heard a loud crack. It was Fang's nose. He toppled backward and the eraser helped him fall, by giving him a kick to his chest.

His heavy boot stayed there and pinned Fang to the ground, breaking multiple ribs. He smacked him in the face several times. Then when Fang was unconscious, Nudge and I rammed the Eraser. He let out one last howl. But, before Nudge was finished, she was hit in the stomach hard. I kicked that Eraser in the face. "Nudge check on Fang!" I demanded panting. She inched her way over and lifted his head. I turned to Sam. "Max, you just half- killed your ex-boyfriend's gang! How do you sleep at night? Sikko!" His words bothered me. I heard Fang groan behind me. He lifted his head. When Sam got distracted I charged. I jumped about ten feet in the air and hit! Then we both tumbled into the chasm.

He had wings and regained his balance. He quickly forgot to flap and fell, slowly though. Then I did something I hadn't done in a while. I snapped out my wings. Fang still, a little dazed, saw me and smiled. Nudge shouted, "Max! Your wings grew back!" I smiled. This was a good feeling. I spiraled upward. By this time Sam was at the bottom of the chasm and starting his way, through a secret cave.

THE END. (OR IS IT?)


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue-

I sat with the flock by the rush of the river. We had just closed the hatch from the chasm to our house. I sat with my wins fully extended against a rock and on the other side, Fang sat. His chest was bandaged up. He had long healed but mom had recommended it. So, he just listened. We used the excess rocks to build a dam with some holes for the littler kids to play in. (The holes where so it couldn't flood.) "So, I'm glad to uh, be back." "Yeah, those little statues on your dresser say a lot." "Oh, you saw those." "Yeah, so I see that you made three of me." "How'd you find those they were hidden in my underwear drawer…" I trailed off, suspecting the worse and glaring at him. Like What? How dare you! "Hey, you're mom told me that there were more in there." " Sure… As long as you didn't mean any harm, I'm good." "We're glad you're back too Max."


End file.
